In a conventional side-by-side refrigerator, a reversible vertical beam is disposed on a door body at one side to seal a gap between two door bodies, such that cold air is prevented from escaping. In order to ensure that the vertical beam can be normally overturned, enough space has to be reserved around it. However, in this case, not only is the storage space of the refrigerator reduced, but also taking and placing of food by a user will be adversely affected. In addition, after the refrigerator is transported or a user uses it for a long time, the door bodies and the vertical beam may sink, which results in a poor match between the vertical beam and a refrigerator body of the refrigerator. Further, such problems as escaping of cold air may be caused.
In view of this, it is necessary to improve the conventional refrigerator to solve the above-mentioned problems.